


Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Seeing each other since school days...





	Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks HC

Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks HC

Charlie Weasley asked his Dragon reserve if he could go home for a couple of weeks to be with his family after hearing what happened during the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

When he got home, he saw that Professor Dumbledore was there talking to his parents. He shook hands with Professor Dumbledore when he readily agreed to join his Order of the Phoenix. Charlie smiled when the professor told him to call him Albus. Albus told him that the second meeting was that night and handed him a piece of paper with coordinates on it. Charlie nodded in understanding and told him he will see him later.

As Charlie got ready to go to the meeting, he wondered who would be there beside his family. When he popped over to the address and read the paper once more to see the place. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He got startled by the racket that he heard on the other side.

The door was opened by Tonks, “CHARLIE!!” she screamed. She pulled him in for a big hug, which set her aunt off again. “Bloody Hell! I forgot that I was at my Aunt’s house. Come on into Sirius Black’s house where we are meeting in the kitchen,” she stumbled over the troll umbrella stand.

Charlie laughed as he caught her before she fell to the floor. “I see that you are still clumsy as ever,” Charlie chuckled.   
Tonks nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and Charlie was surprised with who was there. McGonagall, Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher. Albus greeted him as he sat down next to Tonks during the meeting. He got sworn in with a couple of others that are from out of the country that were going to help with recruiting. He felt more important that night than he did getting accepted to study the dragons.

After the meeting, Tonks and Charlie moved to the Library to talk some more about their daily lives. They talked well into the night and fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

When Sirius walked into the room the next morning, he smiled at them cuddling. He just covered them up with a blanket. He went to the kitchen to use the floo to let their mothers know that they were safe.


End file.
